Say Something
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Nico's been unfaithful with Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite. Well for a good 9 years or so. Melody just doesn't care. Until one day. Then, a furious trio of Gods show Nico how Melody truly loves him. Nico/Melody


**_Story Title:_ ** Say Something

 _ **Story Description:**_ Nico's been unfaithful. Well for a good 9 years or so. Melody just doesn't care. Until one day. Then, a furious trio of Gods show Nico how Melody truly loves him.

 _ **Main Pairing:**_ Nico/Melody

 _ **Side Pairing:**_ Nico/Drew, (Affair wise), Nico/Melody, (Past, Present, and possibly, Future.)

 ** _Warnings:_ ** Mentions of suicide, affairs, dark endings, and an alternative ending. Some songs, like the two I used here, Say Something belongs to A Great New World, and All I Ask of You, from Phantom of the Opera. The other All I Ask of You, Erik/Phantom style, is also from Phantom of the Opera. Also, OC Death.

Shoutout to ilovefonandalaude, you may curse Nico and Drew in this, and also maybe cry. This is my first attempt to do Angst other than on paper.

How you ever wondered what the future held for you? Like when you cheat own your wife with another woman, and your wife doesn't talk about it, nor does she care. But inside, it's eating her whole. And then, she passes away. After that, you finally realize that you love her but it's too late. She's gone. Vanished and gone from the world.

I'm Nico di Angelo, and I'm cheating on my wife, Melody, with Drew Tankra, and unlike my explanation, I wasn't late to save her and confess my love. How you may ask? By a visit from three certain twin Gods/Goddess. And, the Goddess of Love herself, Aphrodite.

~~Line Break~~

Nico

As I walking in the Underworld, completely overdid, I entered my living chambers to see Melody looking out the window. As she had done for the past 9 years.

Melody turned her dark eyes towards me, no emotion, just looking at me, and walked into the bathroom, the loud sound of the door slamming in my face, and her sad, melodic voice filled my ears.

"Say something I'm giving up on you. And sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you, Say Something," and then her voice faltered into nothing.

My heat seemed to freeze for a moment. Suddenly, I could feel this guilt, this sadness, and my love- my love for her that faded, but a taunting voice spoke in my head. A female voice that sounded familiar.

 _Well well, has Nico learned his little lesson about his wife? The wife that still stays with him even though her husband is cheating on her with another woman. How pitiful. So, is she better than Melody is? Oh wait, you've never slept with her,_ the female voice taunted.

 _Aphrodite?_ I thought, dumbstruck.

 _Oh course boy, who else? I am not Hera, but I KNOW how marriage works. And frankly my boy, you have NOT been giving your wife any. Do you wish her goodnight? Did you ever say "I Love You," to her? No. My daughter, the one you are sleeping with- is cold-hearted. Any yet, you still sleep with her. If you EVER shown any love to her, that would be a miracle. Oh, try and see what is happening now. Go on Son of Hades, Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld, go see,_ she taunted me.

And when I walked into the bathroom, I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Melody, laying in the bathtub, her wrists, legs, and the water colored with blood. Her eyes looked lifeless, and her life aura was fading. Badly.

"Father! Persephone! Come here now!" I screamed, terrified.

Hades and Persephone came in.

"Well, the boy speaks for his dear wife. Finally," Persephone drawled, a sneer on her face.

"Persephone," Father warned her.

Hades walked over to his daughter-in-law, studying her.

"She isn't dead yet, Nico. I'm finally relived that you actually care for her. Also, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite, or the Three A's, as Apollo calls them, gave me a message: They will want to speak to you tonight in your dreams," he told me.

I nodded, kind of confused.

And then, Hades took Melody out of the tub, and I saw something. A knife. Her knife that she used to use on the run, with me, as a backup knife for mortal things, and now she was using to end her life.

My soul was crushing into a million pieces. Here was my wife, who was cutting herself to end her life.

I breathed in & out, Persephone's thoughts snapping me out my daze.

"My stepson, I have a question. Why. Why do you care for her now? This affair has been going on for 9 years, and hearing my Lord's tone, the three gods are a lot in store for you," Persephone said. I looked at her.

"It's like a demigod asking you, 'why do you stay with Hades, your husband?' Why? Because in the end, you'll say, 'because I love him.' It might be the same answer for me. I don't know, maybe this is payback from Aphrodite because I stopped loving Melody." I told her. She looked at me. And for the first time, there was a smile on her face.

I looked at her, godsmaked.

Persephone looked at me, her eyes twitching.

"Be careful, my stepson. I still dislike you. However, seeing that you still love your wife, as I love my husband, your father, I shall make an exception." Persephone said with a forced tone.

"Mmhmm," I replied, a smug tone in my voice. Persephone shot an irritated look at me. I grinned, but a scream stopped it.

I ran towards it, shoving the door in front of me, looking at Melody. I breathing heavily, her dark eyes boring into mine.

"Why? Why did you help me?" She murmured. I softly walked over to her, touching her face lovingly. I hadn't realized how soft her skin was. Nor did I realize that she smelled like vanilla and roses. Her hair was fading, turning a pale silver.

I breathed heavily, stroking her hair.

Melody winced at my touch, but relaxed.

I heard soft sighs, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

I carried her to our chambers, setting her on the bed. I laid beside her, falling asleep.

~Line Break~

I woke up to see three gods- Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite.

I looked at them, shocked, but scared, mainly because they looked like they were going to kill me.

"H-Hello," I said weakly, stuttering.

"Looks like Hades gave the message," Apollo muttered.

Artemis glared at him as if to say, _No Duh!_

Artemis turned her glance at me, her cold, hard, silver eyes glaring into my soul.

I gulped, making a mental note to _never_ get any goddess angry with me. I wasn't Percy.

I quickly bowed to them, not wanting to make them angry.

"Son of Hades," Aphrodite said. I lifted my head, looking at her confused.

"We have brought you here to see your memories." She said.

"My memories of what?" I asked.

Apollo looked at me irritated.

"Your memories of my daughter and yourself, of course." He said coldly. I blinked, then nodded slowly.

"Men" Artemis sneered.

I glared at her, the shadows bending fast to my will, creating a whirlpool.

Artemis and I continued to have our staring showdown, me winning.

Artemis seethed her teeth.

I looked at Aphrodite, who was tapping her foot.

I nodded and held onto her arm as she, Artemis, Apollo, and I flashed away.

~Line Break~

When we got to a memory, I looked at it confused. Then, it clicked. We were at Melody's family home, looking the same as ever.

I could see a boy and a girl, around the age of 11, laughing and playing with each other. Then I realized, it was Melody and I.

"This memory . . ." I trailed off whispering.

"I remember it now. It was when I had just asked her out a week ago." I said, looking at my younger, laughing, happy, present self.

"The good o' days," I whispered.

"Melody looks so happy, and so do I. Whatever happened me?" I murmured.

"Your greed. Your foolishness. Those are what led you to be the man you are today. Come, we must move on." Aphrodite instructed.

"Can I just stay? Just to see them happy?" My tone was sad, and it was breaking. (I am also currently breaking while I'm writing this . . . the feels!)

Aphrodite sighed and nodded, as well as Apollo and Artemis did, but they did it forced.

I looked back at the smiling couple, my mind debating with my body why I was the person now.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you'll share with me each night, each morning, that is all I ask of you," the past Melody and Nico sang.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell down to my knees and sobbed loudly, but the past selves of Melody and I didn't listen. They kept singing their love song, tearing me and paining me apart.

Tears were streaming down my face, something I rarely did now. I looked over to the three gods- sorry the three A's, looking over at me with sympathy.

"I-I-I'm ready," I whispered.

Aphrodite nodded, and I saw the memory for the last time, seeing their faces. Happiness. Hearing their laughter. It made me sad, but also made me happy, as the Past Nico didn't know what was going to happen in the future.

Then, the scene switched.

~Line Break~

The three Gods and I found ourselves in another memory- the present. What was happening now?

Then, my prayers were answered. There was Melody and I, still sleeping against each other, my arms around her waist, never letting go.

My lips curled up into a smile.

We looked so happy. Then, the scene changed again.

It showed Melody, with my sword.

"No," I whispered.

Then, Melody looked at my sword- at the last thing she would look at. Then, she plunged herself in the chest.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to call out to her, but I couldn't. This was a memory. My choices chose a path. And this was the dark path.

Even if I didn't have my sword, I could feel every ounce of her life force, and her aura, fading until there wasn't a drop left. Then, her heart stopped.

I was breathing heavily, my eyes rimmed red.

Then, the scene once again switched.

I heard a loud drum and someone chanting in Hmong. Then, I saw people, men, women, and children, sitting in rows of chairs, crying, wailing, or dabbing their eyes with tissues.

This was Melody's funeral.

I walked towards her coffin, which was a dark grey, looking inside. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded, light makeup and a touch of red on her lips. She looked if she was sleeping, but in reality, she was dead.

I softly touched her face, feeling the milky texture. I didn't see Drew, thank the gods.

Then, I'd remembered what Melody told me about the Hmong funerals. The men called back her spirit, sending it back to the place she was born from.

Then, the scene once again switched.

Melody's coffin was ready to be placed into the ground. I saw the Seven standing around it, my Future Self included.

My Future Self walked over to her coffin, touching her face again. Then, he bent over and kissed her forehead, pulling out a red rose tied with a black ribbon, with the engagement ring I'd given her all those years ago, placing into her hands, whispering a Greek Blessing.

Then, the men dropped her body in the ground, and covered it up, the people throwing their flowers, and my future self-threw a black rose, looking at it with longing.

I looked at the scene, tears streaming down my face, and whipped my head towards the three gods, looking at me with sympathy.

I scowled.

"I know what I did wrong, and I'm going to fix it. Is there another alternative ending for our future?" I asked them. Aphrodite nodded.

Then, we once more disappeared to our last memory. And this time, it gave me hope.

~Line Break~ (I just love doing this, lol.)

When I managed to see the memory, I could see an older version of myself, and an older version of Melody.

We were both laughing, just enjoying each other's company, watching Phantom of the Opera. My lips curled into a smile, it was our favorite movie. And to see our future selves watch it was amazing.

Then, the three gods looked at me.

"Nico di Angelo, what path do you choose? Do you choose the dark path, or the other path?" Aphrodite asked.

"I choose the light path. I've realized how my choices infected my future now. Looking back on my past memory, it . . . it made me happy." I admitted.

"How does it make you happy?" Apollo asked.

For the first time, his tone wasn't cold or steely towards me. No, it was soft with sympathy, and understanding.

"It makes me happy because it reminded me of what I was like. Not the person I am now, but that loving, happy, carefree kid who loved her girlfriend." I said.

Apollo nodded.

"We shall be watching, Nico di Angelo. Swear that you will be true to your promise." Artemis said.

"I swear." I said.

The three gods nodded, and then flashed away,

I woke up, seeing Melody's look of confusion.

Her dark eyes bore into mine, her dark lashes falling with every eye flutter that she made.

"Melody," I muttered, "I'm sorry."

To say that Melody was shocked was an understatement.

Her body froze for a second, then relaxed.

"You mean it? You'll never leave me again, swear on the River Styx," Melody whispered.

"I won't."

"Say you'll love me?" she whispered.

"Every waking moment," I replied. She snuggled into my chest, and unknowing to me, 6 gods/goddess, were watching me, with triumph in their eyes.

 **A/N:** Wow. This was pretty alright in my book. I had this stuck in my head for a while and wanted to write this. Please Review!


End file.
